Question: $6.074 \times 10^{-5} = {?}$
Answer: $6.074 \times 10^{-5} = 6.074 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999$ $6.074 \times 0.000\;009\;999\;999\;999\;999\;999 = 0.000\;060\;74$